Delicious Distraction
by Angelic Hellraiser
Summary: He immediately goes in for a kiss and I back away, my smile seductive. He glares at me and tugs at the handcuffs. -Leon/Ada Lemon-
1. Part o1

**Title:** Delicious Distraction

**STILL A WIP**

**Rating:** Mature

**Genre:** Lemon

**Time Period:** Post Resident Evil: Degeneration/Pre Resident Evil 5

**Pairing:** Leon S. Kennedy x Ada Wong

**Summary:** A certain Asian beauty of espionage sneaks into Leon S. Kennedy's apartment and one thing leads to another. The name 'Siya' is pronounced 'sigh-ya'.

_P.S I'm in need of a beta who likes to read a lot of Leon/Ada goodness._ XD

* * *

-

The smell of the apartment is of vague disuse.

I run my fingers along the empty counter-top. What dishes there are, are stacked neatly on an assortment of shelves behind a cabinet door which is partially open. A thin layer of dust has collected along its hinges and across every surface of furniture. I can't resist a slight smirk; Leon himself wouldn't have chosen such a place. It's too high-class for him. It's my kind of class. I inspect my fingertips. No doubt Leon's superiors had picked out such a lavish residence. And, from the looks of it, Leon didn't have any company to keep this place up.

_Isn't that a pity…_

Orange rays of vanishing sunlight stain the white floor and navy rugs turning them a stygian black. All throughout the apartment are different shades of blue. I close my eyes and savor the abnormal tranquility of the place. Despite the obvious neglect of it, there is still a freshness about it. As if I could simply walk about naked and not have to worry about my appearance, my flesh. This place felt homely. The sensation causes a warm shiver to course down my spine and along my limbs. I push the it away and venture into the hallway. There are three doors, one to the left, one to the right, and one all the way to the end of the hall. Leon's bedroom.

Out of all the rooms of the apartment, aside from the bathroom, the bedroom shows obvious signs of human life. I carefully push the door open and find Leon spread eagle on his bed, the pillow over his face and his sheets coiled tightly around his lower body. I raise an eyebrow and stand there for a moment, drinking in the glistening sheen of sweat on his skin and the way his head dangled just off the bed. His superiors have been working him hard these last few months. I step into the room, avoiding his pile of dirty clothes. On its summit is a silk pair of black boxers. I lick my lips and my hands clench at the thought of the swarthy color against his pale skin. My own skin tingles in excitement. Subtract the boxers altogether. _Concentrate. You came here to do one thing. No touching. Just looking._

I step carefully over to the bed and pull the pillow away from his face. His hair is a halo of rich light brown spikes about his head and his eyes are moving restlessly behind his lids. _Dreaming..._ I lean down and brush a wayward strand of hair from his face. He grunts sleepily and kicks at the sheets down passed his thighs. The blood rushes to my face and I feel my nipples harden at the very sight of him.

_So the government agent still sleeps in the nude. How quaint._ I grin as my eyes follow the smooth happy trail down the lower part of his abdomen.

The agent had always been a pleasant distraction. Back in Spain, Leon S. Kennedy never failed to prove my belief in his skills. Granted, the Organization knows of his worth as well. That had been one determining factor in keeping him alive. The other had been my simple and dangerous infatuation with the witty government lapdog. Due to his strong belief in loyalty, honor, and respect, he wouldn't want to imagine the crookedness of his own superiors.

"Mmm..." Leon moans and smacks his lips.

I smile at how cute he appears. He's a heavy sleeper and, lately, work has been keeping him very busy. He won't be waking for a little while. I warily take a seat beside him and, to my relief, the bed doesn't creak. His brows knit together and he mumbles something.

I bite my lower lip. The warm, smooth texture of his skin looks so welcoming to the touch. Leon may be a heavy sleeper, but I still wouldn't risk it. _Or would I?_ A quiet voice whispers from the deep depths of my mind. What would happen if Leon did wake up? I tug at the black choker around my neck-the only piece of jewelry I wear... A gift from a person I'm too guilty to remember, but too selfish to forget. I push the thought from my mind.

_The hell with it..._ Rising cautiously from the bed, I creep over to the drawer where he keeps his handcuffs. I rummage around quietly until I find them. I hold them up in the dying sunlight, inspecting them carefully. _They'd hold..._

I sneak back over and watch him for a moment before I hook one of the cuffs over his right wrist which is dangling carelessly off the bed. Moving slowly, I raise his hand over his head toward the headboard. He stirs slightly, but does not wake. I breathe a sigh of relief and remove the pillow from his face. Leon abruptly turns on his side, sliding his left hand underneath his cheek. I roll my eyes. _I just had to wonder didn't I?_ My eyes travel over his smooth, toned muscles. _I'm already here... even if _here_ is a little foolish._

Dancing my fingers along his side, I cause him to grunt and roll back over. I gingerly take the other hand and get it ready for the hand cuffs. The headboard has a nice center post that is designed within the headboard itself. He couldn't just life the cuffs over the post. He'd have to break through two-inch thick wood. _Good luck with that one, Mr. Kennedy._

I loop the cuffs around the post and lock in his left wrist. He restlessly tries to turn back on his side, but can only turn halfway. I stand back and gaze at him for a few moments, admiring his disheveled appearance. I normally don't go for such a look, but Leon is the exception. The sheets are tangled like a hungry constrictor around his legs and his hair is an uneven mess about his head. My fingertips are beginning to itch with the need to touch his skin. His natural musk intoxicates me.

for the past eight years, I wouldn't let myself admit to it. Even now, I won't. Physical attraction is only natural... and not as dangerous. I walk my middle and index fingers along his shoulder and down his chest. _Anything more... _my fingers venture down past his naval... _would prove fatal..._

He twitches and groans softly.

Leon S. Kennedy is nothing more than a delicious distraction. That's all. I lean down and inhale his scent hungrily. _Just a means to an end..._ At least, that's what I've been trying to convince myself. Even if I'd been ordered to dispose of Leon by the Organization, I wouldn't have.

"You saved my life." I whisper into his ear.

His breathing pattern immediately changes and I feel him tense as his eyes snap open, dusky blue... smooth... inviting.

"Ada?" He mutters in surprise, his voice thick with sleep.

_You're the only one to call me that._

"Hey there, handsome."

His eyes widen when he realizes I'm not an illusion or dream. "Ada..." he blurts out again, and_ then_ realizes his predicament.

"That's my name; don't wear it out."

He frowns up at me, but that doesn't conceal the bright flicker of interest in his eyes. He clears his throat. "Why are you here?"

I run my fingers along his inner thigh and sigh breathlessly. "Ooh, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by."

"Yeah, and I'm Patrick Swayze." He scoffs, trying to ignore my hand as it crept ever closer to more sensitive areas.

I chuckle and begin to massage small circles along his skin, adding just a bit more pressure. His jaw clenches and his eyes are beginning to haze over with lust. A delightful heat is beginning to gather underneath my exploring fingertips.

"Why-" he pauses to gain control of his voice. "Why'd you show up like this?"

I lick my lips thoughtfully and drag my nails very lightly along his skin before lowering my face to his. There's only centimeters between us. "I was a little... hungry, I guess."

His lashes flutter and his eyes roll back. "Hungry f-for... w-what?"

"Mmmm... I was hoping you could help me answer that question." I purr as I playfully lick his lower lip.

He immediately goes in for a kiss and I back away, my smile seductive. He glares at me and tugs at the hand cuffs. I walk my fingers along his happy trail and on down. He sucks in a surprised gasp and I feel him hardening beneath my touch. I lick along his collar bone, causing him to groan, and my heartbeat skyrockets. His skin is radiating a pleasantly alluring warmth.

"I don't follow a lady's lead." He growls and pulls more persistently at the handcuffs.

"You'll follow mine, handsome."

His eyes, a strange and lovely navy in the dark, glitter challengingly at me. "Don't count on it."

I skim my fingers across his weeping tip and he bucks on impulse. "Count on it."

He sets his jaw determinedly. "Try me."

"I intend to, handsome." I breathe into his ear and nibble lightly on his lobe.

He squirms helplessly beneath my teasing and I crawl onto the bed to straddle him. He opens his mouth to speak and I immediately silence him with a kiss. He growls possessively and I hear the cuffs rattling against the wood. The sound itself is exhilarating. I have my very own Leon S. Kennedy hand-cuffed, naked, and thoroughly aroused. What more could a girl want? I run my tongue along his lower lip and nibble lightly. A shiver courses down my spine as i fell his hardness rub against the silk of my pants.

"Cock tease!" He groans.

I grin and suckle along his neck before biting down and grinding my hips into his. "If... I am upsetting you, I can leave." I make a move to do so.

"No!" He shouts huskily.

I sit back and bite my lip, my expression thoughtful. "Are you sure?"

Leon stares pointedly at me. "I don't know, Ada. What do you think?"

I look down his his body, my left eyebrow raising. "I think... that these clothes are making me all itchy." I lean down and bite his neck. "I really hate that."

My shirt is over my head before he can muster a sarcastic remark and his jaw falls open. I grin mischievously at him and unhook my bra. He yanks wildly at the handcuffs. I kiss him heatedly while pressing my chest into his. As I break the kiss, he leans in and bites my neck, causing me to gasp in surprise. "Let me go, Ada."

I smirk. "Or what?"

He holds my stare. "I'll tell my superiors of your little visit."

I chuckle. "No you won't because," I pause to nuzzle his nose, "then, I'd have to leave."

His eyes flicker.

"You wouldn't want that would you?" I purr into his ear.

"I _want _to touch you." he snarls.

My smirk becomes a full-blown grin. "You want to be in control." With that said, I climb off of him and step away. I put my hands on my hips. "I own you tonight, handsome... and you're just going to have to accept that."

He looks over at me challengingly and pulls at the cuffs. "Nope."

I lick my lips. "Well..." I unbutton my pants and slide them down my legs. "I've never said no to a challenge."

His eyes roam over me hungrily as I kick off my shoes and finish undressing. I glance down at his arousal and catch his gaze as I travel back up his body. Lust colors his cheeks and I walk my fingers up his leg, stopping momentarily at his thigh; then, continuing up to his mouth.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name before this is over." He growls behind my fingers, his hot breath moist and inviting.

"Are you?" I inquire smugly.

He simply grins at me, cocky... eager.

"I bet you're still a rookie in the bedroom, handsome."

He scoffs. "And, what does that me you? A pro?"

"More along the lines of a natural."

"You think pretty highly of yourself."

I crawl onto the bed and remain on all fours above him."In a manner of speaking."

He stares longingly at the distance between our bodies. "Metaphorically?"

I lick along his collar bone, up his neck, and bite down on his lower lip. "I'm more of a literal kind of person."

He cocks an eyebrow. "In a manner of speaking?"

I sit back on his thighs, my sex brushing his length. He lets out a slight hiss and I chuckle. "Don't play coy, handsome. You belong to me now."

That bothers him. I can see it in the way his eyes glint defiantly and the way his muscles in his arms tense. If he were free, I don't doubt he'd try pinning me to the bed. He'd _try_. I kiss him roughly.

"For now..." he murmurs against my lips.

I graze my fingers along his sides and massage his tongue with my own. He shivers. A delicious anticipation thrums in my veins and I press my chest against his, being careful to keep my lower body at a teasing distance. He bucks beneath me, wanting more than anything to eliminate that distance.

"Eager little rookie, aren't we?" I smile.

"Undo these handcuffs and I'll show you rookie." He whispers into my ear, making me quiver.

"All in good time, handsome."

He bites my neck and a startled moan exits my lips. I try to retain my control as his tongue glides along my hot skin, making my toes curl. _God, everything about him felt so good, tasted so good._ I smirk. _I've yet to taste everything._ With that thought, I make a small trail of kisses down his chest, across the smooth musculature of his stomach, and stop just midway of his happy trail. He is writhing helplessly beneath me as I gaze up at him. The second he meets my eyes, I flick my tongue across his tip. He gasps and bucks his hips.

"Funny how quickly you'll follow a lady's lead when she... _hits the right spot_... isn't it, handsome?"

"I-"

His rebuttal is cut short as I take him fully in my mouth, curling my tongue around him.

"Shit!" He groans.

I rake my teeth tenderly along him and he throws his head back, incoherent grunts pouring from his lips. I hum softly, the vibrations of my voice passing to him. He moans my name and I rub my tongue agonizingly slow up and down his shaft. He pulls against the cuffs, shallow, short breaths escaping from his open mouth.

"Easy boy. You don't want to end the ride early, do you?" I whisper, feigning disappointment.

"God dammit, woman!"

I take him into my mouth again and drag my nails down his inner thighs, careful not to put too much pressure, or too little. His back arches and my name is a primal growl from deep in his throat. The excited heat gathering in the pit of my stomach intensifies. I want him inside me so badly, but I want to make him beg first. That thought turns me on even more. I flick my tongue back and forth over his tip, making his stomach muscles tighten. My name is pure unbridled passion on his lips. I want him to say _my_ name... my real name. I need him to. The realization is liberating and frightening.

I kiss my way back up to his ear. "My name is Siya."

As I pull back and look at him, there's a strange new light in his eyes, like a midnight tempest over an untrammeled sea. _Passionate. Hungry._

"Siya," he whispers._  
_

I close my eyes and savor the husky tenor of his voice as it wraps around my real name. His skin is so warm. I press myself against him and his kiss is debilitating—tender, fervent, and deep. _I won't give in. Not yet. I'm still in control._

I grin devilishly. "Do you want me, handsome?"

He grins back, knowing full-well my little game. "Why don't you ask my little friend down there?"

I click my tongue. "Okay."

Before he can answer I'm on him again, rhythmically taking him in and out of my mouth. He bucks wildly, practically tearing at the handcuffs. The bed creaks and I giggle. The vibrations of my laugh spread over him and he groans.

"Shit," he hisses.

I pause and look up at him, my smile triumphant. "Do you want me, handsome?"

He glares down at me knowingly.

I lick up his shaft and he moans. "I'll ask you again, Leon. Do you want me?"

"Yes." he grunts.

"I'm sorry," I blow air onto his moist skin. "I couldn't hear you."

"Yes." He snaps, trying to keep what little composure he has left.

I smirk... _under my thumb now, rookie. _I nibble my way up to his neck. "How... bad... do you want me, Mr. Kennedy?"

He bares his teeth and his eyes flicker, but he remains quiet. _Hmm... we can play that game if you like._ I rub my center against his erection as I bite into his neck, but I pull away as his hips try to connect with mine.

"Damn it!"

I lick his lower lip playfully. "You've never liked being a follower, especially to a woman. But... if you want me... you'll have to... _follow my lead_."

He cuts his eyes at me.

"Now I'll only ask one more time. How bad do you want me?"

His eyes smolder into mine. "Bad..."

I press my chest against his. "How bad?"

"Siya!" He snarls.

I gaze at him innocently. "Yes?"

"Stop teasing me." He mutters, finally seeming to accept my lead.

"Then tell me how bad you want me."

He corners me with his eyes. "Very bad..."

I raise my eyebrows and nuzzle his nose. "Alright... What's the magic word?"

He smirks. "Fuck. Me. Now."

I sigh dramatically. "That's not a word."

His expression doesn't change. "Please..." His lips crash into mine, hot and demanding. _Could it be that easy? _I run my tongue along his and he breaks the kiss. "I want you. Please, Siya."

The insane heat in my lower stomach spins delightfully and I push away any further assumptions of Leon suddenly owning the situation. Moving slowly, I sit back up and position myself above his arousal. With my right hand, I guide it in. The feel of his fullness inside of me causes my heart to leap in my chest. I moan out softly, my eyes closing in pleasure. I can hear him breathing shallowly as I begin to ride him, taking it at a nice and steady pace. He wants me to move faster, harder. _Not yet, cowboy._

I let my hands wonder along his toned chest. My mask is beginning to crumble. I can feel it. I'm tipping over the edge. My desire is gradually over-weighing my manipulative exterior. For a split second, I hate him for it, but it quickly fades as I hear him whisper my name desperately. I open my eyes and find him staring at me, open, unguarded. My heart suddenly feels light, weightless. I throw my head back to hide the vulnerability of my eyes.

Leon is my opposite, the lifeboat in the middle of my black ocean. I am merely the lost and self-destructive fool too obsessed with spitting in Death's face. If I ever lost him, it would obliterate what little heart I have left. I've become so dependent on him for the last decade. Slowly, the agent has wriggled his way into my mind and found a home in my soul. I belong to him just as much as he belongs to me in this moment.

"Undo these cuffs." He commands unevenly.

I abruptly crash down on him, causing him to toss his head back in utter bliss. "I'm still having fun. Aren't you having fun?" I breathe.

He tries to kiss me and I pull back before he can get close. I grind my hips roughly and he yanks relentlessly at the cuffs.

_**Crack!**_

It only takes me seconds to register what has happened, but that doesn't alter the look of pure surprise on my face—eyes wide and jaw hanging open. The cylinder of wood had snapped in half and Leon is free. His eyes lock on mine and a wicked grin plays across his lips. I pounce off of him before he can grab me and I take off into the living room. As I find a hiding spot, I can hear him rummaging around in the drawer for the keys. _I wonder what he's going to do if he catches me._ Excitement floods my veins.

****TO BE CONTINUED****


	2. Part o2

**A**/N: Thank you to all that reviewed, read, and just enjoyed my lemon! Your kind reviews mean so much! Truly! Thank you! I have two people saying they'd like to beta for me lol. I feel bad if I choose, ya know? XD Well... I am really nervous about this one, because the first one had been so good. I'm afraid this one won't follow up, but all my friends have been hounding me to post it... So... here it is. X3

It took me forever to actually have the courage to post it... I hope it does the first part justice lol. I was worried that Leon and Ada got a little OOC at some points, or the story becomes a little too PWP. I tried to keep everything balanced lol. We shall see, huh? I was also afraid this dragged out a little too long, too.^^;

* * *

**xx Delicious Distraction PT. o2**

_Follow her lead, huh?_

I twirl the cuffs on my index finger. "Come out, come out wherever you are..."

_Ada. Spy. Deceiver... Siya... flawed and selfish human being._ I step out into the hallway and shiver; the air is cold. _At least I can think a little straighter._ The image of Siya sitting atop me, her breasts gently hopping about her chest with every downward thrust of her hips fills my mind... _only somewhat straighter_.

The living area is dead silent and choked by shadows. The sun has finally slipped behind the horizon. I step into the middle of the room, arms crossed. A thought suddenly makes me excitement sink. If she bailed on me... I glance back to the bedroom and find her pile of clothes still there. Relief and what had left of my erection comes back. I begin searching the room, but turn up empty-handed. _Damn, that woman knows how to tease!_

I venture into the bathroom. _No double agent..._ Kitchen? _Nothing._ I circle back and make sure she hasn't tried to sneak back into my bedroom and snatch her clothes to make a quick get-away. After a few minutes, I go back into the living area.

"So, is Siya your real name, or is that another one of your lies?" I'm not surprised with the silence.

I've never expected her to be dumb enough to bite that bait. The woman is as elusive as a jaguar and twice as cunning. I walk over to the glass doors leading to the balcony and gaze out at the glowing lights of the city, rich, polluted gold. "I'm just curious," I push the doors open. " How are you still alive after crossing one of the most dangerous men on the planet?"

The air is hot and sticky outside. I move toward the railing, my senses on high alert. _This is one hell of a shot._ The only place I hadn't looked is the rafters overhead. The ceiling itself is about thirty feet high. Siya could easily find concealment. The shadows up there are as thick as molasses. She wouldn't be able to resist this, though. I grin to myself. Whether she felt it's necessary, or simply enjoyed giving me near-death experiences, this is a guaranteed way to get her attention.

There is a very soft thump a few feet behind me, practically silent. I react instinctively, about-facing and just catching the glint of one of my kitchen knives. _Clever girl._ I snatch her wrist immediately, diverting away from her playful attack and she gifts me with her own retaliation, swinging her elbow out behind her and catching my temple. The blow is half-hearted and doesn't really phase me. I quickly wrap my free hand around her waist and snap one of the cuffs on her wrist. The silkiness of her skin against my own... warm... so smooth. I lick my way up her neck and she grabs a handful of my hair with her free hand. She pulls just hard enough for me to acknowledge the slight sting of pain that tingles underneath my scalp.

Then, I feel her body move beneath mine. She's centering herself, preparing to throw me over her. Before she can react, I've side-stepped her maneuver and pulled her hand away from my hair. I squeeze down on her wrist and she smirks. As I go to cuff her other hand, she swings the blade toward my throat. I feel the rush of air and leap back.

"Jeez, woman!" My voice doesn't sound the slightest bit annoyed. In fact, I sound exhilarated.

She places the tip of the knife on her lower lip and gazes teasingly at me. "Well, it looks like we are at a bit of an impasse."

I laugh. "We've been at a stalemate since you first shot at me back in the RPD basement."

She cocks an eyebrow and her eyes flicker excitedly. "Still as sharp as ever."

"Thanks." I reply; she's trying to distract me.

We stare at one another for a moment longer. Then, her eyes travel down to my erection. The way her lips curl suggestively. The way her tongue runs over her teeth. _God!_ Then, her eyes take on a devilish gleam. She's about to run from me. I've seen that look before—the slight darkening and sparkle of her eyes, the subtle twitch and smirk of her lips. _Oh, no you don't. You're not running from me._

We are moving at the same time—Siya to the right and me to the left. She swipes the blade at me and I easily knock it from her hand. _She wanted me to do that._ I move beside her and attempt to take her legs out from under her, but she dances around my attack, somehow ripping her cuffed hand free. I'm on her before she can get away. Our bodies collide and we tumble over onto one of the plush couches surrounding the coffee table.

"Caught you," I breathe heavily as I take both her wrists in one hand.

She smirks. "I know..."

Her form is so soft beneath mine. _And, she's totally in control... Figures..._ "You love toying with me, don't you?"

She looks up at me innocently. "Toy with you? Never."

_Cocky little... Jeez, that turned me on._ "Don't play coy with me." I growl into her ear as I latch the other cuff on her wrist.

She bites the nape of my neck, making her scorching hot skin even more apparent. "Don't deny that you love these little games, handsome." She licks her lips. "The sad thing is... is that you won't take what's _given_ to you. You have to capture it. Hence, our current situation."

"I can take you right now." I whisper aggressively.

She cocks an eyebrow. "Then what are you waiting for, Mr. Kennedy?"

_I want her so bad its driving me insane._ She's lying beneath me, ready and willing to _give_ me what I've been craving since she'd pressed that gun into my back. _But, I want to control her..._ My free hand tiptoes up her side making her shiver.

"You're still controlling me."

She presses her parted lips to mine and wiggles her hips deliciously. "See? You have to be in control. That's your problem, handsome."

"Look who's talking." I hiss as I push her legs open with my knees.

Her eyes flutter. "Don't fool yourself. You won't do it unless you actually _take_ control over me."

Before I can reply, she turns her body and uses her feet to thrust me off of her. My head connects with the coffee table. _Son of a..._ She's taken off toward the bedroom... for the cuff keys. I jump to my feet and chase after her. I crash into her just as she's grabbing the keys off the dresser. We both fall unceremoniously onto the bed.

All that talk had been a distraction, per the usual. I'd say she liked playing with fire just a little too much, like a butterfly too curious about a spider's web.

Her body shifts beneath mine and I nibble along her shoulder blade. She arches her back. The heat of her skin is delectably debilitating. I curl my ankles around hers making it harder for her to move. This causes one of my thighs to brush up against her sex. She is hot, moist, and welcoming. I abruptly feel light-headed as more blood rushes to my lower center. My stomach muscles tighten and images of her giving into me as I take her, keening my name, fills my mind.

"Make your move spy." I breathe huskily onto the nape of her neck.

She glares at me from the corner of her eye. "After you, special agent Kennedy."

I nip her shoulder. " I thought you owned me tonight."

She tosses her head arrogantly. "I've always owned you, handsome."

I suckle on her earlobe earning a slight tremor down her spine. "Is that so?" I whisper as I slip my hand down the inside of her thigh.

Her entire body arches and her muscles stiffen as I come in contact with her wet entry, my middle and index finger rubbing softly against the smooth folds. "The night is still young, rookie." She makes an effort to speak fluently, but she can't hide the edge of unbridled desire in her tone.

"Yes it is." I reply unevenly. _I want to feel her hot tight walls again; I need to... and she needs it, too._

She moans eagerly as I lick along her neck, her hips wriggling beneath me. I pull her hands above her head as I tease the sensitive bud of her sex with my thumb and her breath hitches.

"Leon!" The response is earnest, dazed, and a bit irritated.

"You don't like being under a man's _thumb_ so-to-speak." I smirk against her hair. "You are mine now, _Ada_." The name is a primal growl deep in my throat.

I feel her press her body closer to me, the softness of her thighs brushing my length. I groan and bury my face into the nape of her neck, my mouth quickly finding the warm flesh just above her collar bone. She trembles beneath me, her hands working to get free.

This woman is something I've craved for years now. When finding out she was alive just before my mission in Spain, I didn't know what to think. But... she is mine. She always has been. Somehow, I've always known that Siya... is mine. _My Ada...mine alone..._

That realization is more arousing than any sexual thought or endeavor I've ever committed. She is mine. All of her. Mine. "You're mine," I growl again, this time more possessively. "All of you. All **mine**."

"So enthusiastic," she purrs, trying to ignore my wicked ministrations.

I bite down hard on her neck and shove the two fingers into her none too gently. She tries to hold back a strangled moan of bliss. "A bit more than enthusiastic, actually," I grin impishly. "I have to say I'm not the only one."

"Cocky as ever... Pride goeth before the fall, Mr. Kennedy." she cranes her neck to gaze at me, her eyes darkened by desire; the sparkle in them... _provocative... thrilling._

I begin to circle my two fingers around her walls leisurely, while still focusing my thumb on the bundle of sensitive nerves that evokes a needy moan from her throat. "Still gotta make you scream my name, though."

Before she can speak, I rise to my knees whilst pulling her up with me. Her cuffed hands are motionless in my grip, but I know better. I raise them high above her head and she purposely presses the curve of her butt into me. _Woman!_ My erection is held hostage between her damp inner thighs. _The hostage isn't complaining, either._

"You're just asking for trouble." I exhale roughly as I remove my fingers from her silky heat and grab her hip.

I can almost see the slight pout of her lips, but her face is turned away. "Trouble and I have a mutual understanding."

"Oh?" I kiss along her shoulder.

She watches me intensely, her chin held high. "Liking the control, cowboy?"

I place her hands on her stomach with my grip still firmly on the cuffs and tilt her chin with my other hand. "Just as much as you're liking it."

Her eyes catch fire, two burning flames beckoning me... Such a subtle way to turn the tables. She's good at that—winning over a situation by making someone believe they are in the driver's seat. When, in all honesty, she's taking them for a ride. Reverse psychology always works. That's one thing I've learned from her. "I do hope you stroke a woman better than you do your own ego." She deadpans.

I capture her lips in a heated kiss and pull away; she leans into me, her mouth hungry for more. "I think I've been doing pretty good so far."

Her eyes flutter. "You love prolonging the moment, don't you?"

"The capture of you?" I ask as I let my hand drift from her chin down to her right breast. My fingers work gingerly along the soft skin and she arches into my touch, her eyes falling closed. I grin. "Definitely."

Her eyes crack open and she scowls playfully at me, a wicked smile on her face. "I let you have me, remember?"

"Yeah, but this time..." I pull her as close to me as I can, my breathing ragged and hot. "I'm taking you for a ride."

A strange electricity zings beneath my skin, coursing madly through my veins. She feels so perfect curving into my body. Her satin black hair just brushing my collar bone... Her heartbeat thudding wildly against my chest... Her scent, vaguely sweet with a strong hint of something forbidden... something... _primal_.

"Still just a rookie..." she purrs.

_Yeah... that's what you'll be saying in the next five minutes._

I begin a soft trail of kisses down her spine and push her shoulders forward, my hand falling away from the cuffs and settling firmly on her hip. She won't run from me, not now. I watch as she arcs her back and places her hands below her, the smooth shadows clinging to the effortless curvature of her form. I skim my other hand down her side, following the shape of her torso, until it comes to her opposite hip.

She glances back at me, her expression shrouded by the darkness of the room. I lick my lips. "Still trying to deny that you like having me in control? You know it turns you on."

Her thighs squeeze my shaft gently and I bite back a moan. I can see the ghost of a smirk teasing her lips. "What are you waiting for then, handsome?"

I didn't need anymore invitation than that. The heat of her skin is staggering. I breathe in the scent of her arousal deep into my lungs and position my erection just before her core. She is beautiful. She is perfect. She is _mine_. Our eyes never break contact as I slowly glide my shaft into her smooth, tight heat. I give her a moment to adjust to new angle of penetration before I lean down and whisper into her ear. "I've been waiting for you to stop running."

She is about to retort, but I quickly pull back and thrust into her fully. She turns her head away, my name an endless note of urgent passion from her lips. I want to hear her say it again. I need to hear her say it again. _No... I want to hear her scream it... unabashed and full of utter need._ My hands move along her body feverishly as I tease her with strong shallow thrusts. Her hands ball into fists, nails biting at the sheets. I continue this way for a few moments, baiting her with the mounting promise of uncontainable bliss.

"Teasing is normally my job." She says breathlessly as my hand skims over the rosy crown of one of her breasts.

"Really? Who's the tease now?" I chuckle as my other hand creeps along the apex of her thighs to the swollen nub of her sex; she bites back a sound of pleasure as my fingers move along the heated skin. "How am I'm doing? Do you think I could land a lucrative job in the teasing business?"

I feel her clench around me unexpectedly and I ground out a moan. I won't give her what she wants, though. Not yet...

"It's... possible..." She answers with some effort, fiercely trying to hide the blatant need in her voice.

"Hmmm..." I lean down, my tongue painting a hot line to her neck; she quivers uncontrollably, her face turned away. "How bad do you want... No... How bad do you _need_ me, Siya? My Ada..." the tail end of the question is a territorial growl.

This makes her finally lock eyes with me. "What did I tell you about pride, handsome?"

I raise an eyebrow. My thrusts are still shallow and keeping us just on the verge. I grin wickedly and slam into her. She keens in surprise and I pull her body closely to me. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt, sweetheart."

She peers back at me, her expression a jumble of racing emotions. "No."

I place open-mouth kisses on her shoulder blade as my fingers twirl little patterns along her thighs. "So?"

Her eyes appear dazed and she clenches her jaw. "It would seem we both like playing with fire."

I laugh and keep a firm grip on her as I carefully lay back on the pillows, making sure to keep us connected, while this time _allowing _her the top position. She glances back at me and I wink at her. She smirks impishly and wriggles her hips. My hands hold possessively to her sides and my eyes fall closed. _God, woman!_ That's when she places her cuffed hands atop one of mine. The gesture is tender and intimate, and it causes me to open my eyes. She is looking back at me, watching me with a quiet expression, the desire evident but held in check. The way she's watching me...

_... so open... _

I am about to say something when she shakes her head. My next thoughts are cut short and overshadowed by an immediate wave of pleasure as she effortlessly rotates to face me. The feel of her walls against my pulsing member, the feel of all of her as she swivels around... I snarl hungrily and pull her into a searing kiss before rolling on top of her. The action isn't exactly something she expects, but she doesn't protest.

I gave her the upper-hand willingly... _and she gave it back._ "Still not going to admit it?" I breathe into her ear, our bodies zinging with building elation.

She moans earnestly. "Never..."

_Maybe she doesn't take what's just given to her, either._ I pull back and grin at her while finding a more intense rhythm; our hips meet aggressively now. I feel her tightening around me. My muscles sing with the impatient anticipation for completion and she arches into me, throwing her head back. I graze my teeth along her offered chest and her breath hitches as she settles her arms around my neck, her hands pulling at my hair. My kisses are feverish as I find my way back to her lips. "Liar..." I say in-between my assault. "You'll admit it... and I'll get to watch you admit it."

"No..." is all she can muster as she writhes beneath me.

"Well..." I slow the pace and she instantly glares at me, her expression torn between displeasure and annoyance. "If you are going to play that way..." I kiss her affectionately and she bites down hard on my lower lip. "Ouch!" _It actually felt pretty damn good... but I just want to pretend it hurt_.

By the look on her face, she knows better. "I thought you weren't a rookie, Leon."

"And, I thought you owned me tonight." I reply.

"We've already gone over this." She huffs.

_She's really annoyed... even impatient... How un-Ada-like... Hmmm..._ I take one of my hands and slide it down her stomach to her inner thigh, my touch light. Her scowl could be ranked as intimidating, but I find it undeniably cute and enticing. The way her lower lip juts out in a novel and adorable pout and how her brows are pulled low over her scorching eyes... _I am in control_... She wants my touch to bring friction, to provoke that delicious heat gathered at her core.

My hand gradually moves over her sensitive nub and she bites her lip eagerly. "Admit it, Siya..." I whisper huskily.

She pulls my face close to hers, her eyes like two flickering embers of rapture. "You want me to scream it, handsome?" The words are laced with utter need.

I shiver in excitement, my heart pounding in my chest. "Yes."

She smirks and drags her tongue along my mouth, inviting me in for another kiss. I feel her fingers tug relentlessly at my hair and I capture her lips possessively. Her legs wrap around my waist, ankles hooking at my back, and arms sliding over my shoulders. I hiss sharply as her nails bite into my skin. She smiles triumphantly and I take her lower lip between my teeth, teasing, nibbling, sucking. Her hips slam into me and I exhale a primal snarl, savoring her clinging warmth, wet and hungry around me.

"Leon." she mewls, her tone no-longer carrying that snide and sure arrogance. Just raw_ need_. "Please..."

It's nearly enough to send me over the edge. I lock eyes with her and find only the gaze of an affectionate lover staring back. No games. No betrayals... _for now_.

Neither of us is interested in keeping the pace steady any more, both of us hungry for the building climax. The heat and friction is heady and overwhelming. Her cuffed hands dig into my back as I thrust into her fast, rough, feeding the fiery promise of blissful release. The pleasure wraps around me, surging through my veins with renewed fervor.

Eyelashes flutter as her eyes roll back, body arching into mine. "Oh, God... Leon!"

I bury my face into the pillow next hers, the soft whisper her of silken tresses tickling my cheek. "Siya..."

She quivers at the sound of my heated reply and her legs tighten around my waist. "Faster!"

I obey her command and my hands ball into fists as I feel her clenching tighter, her slick hot walls enveloping me and sending me to the brink. My name is an insistent and earthy chant from her blushing lips. _Such a beautiful sound. _I bite down onto the soft nape of her neck made sensitive by arousal and she keens uncontrollably, her plea echoing off the walls of the room. _Mine._

Time is seeming to slow, languidly moving along past us, and I desperately capture her lips, drinking in her wanton cries. My hands are moving beneath her, arms circling around her in a covetous embrace. She breaks first, calling my name with ambrosial satisfaction and it sends me careening out of control. I muffle my euphoric groan into the pillow by her shoulder as I breach the pinnacle of my own orgasm. The devastating heat moves over me like a tidal wave and I crush her against my chest, my body basking in ecstasy. She immediately begins placing light kisses along my shoulder, her hands working through my hair, comforting.

I then collapse boneless atop her and she is only too happy to hold me close. For a few moments, both of us just stare at one another, our breathing heavy and sated, or bodies trembling and content. Her gaze is wholly vulnerable, the clandestine affection I normally find in her furtive and misleading glances now unveiled and sincere. I can feel her dancing heartbeat against my tingling skin, her own flesh blanketed in a matching sheen of sweat. I smile softly at her and she reaches up to nuzzle my nose.

My fingers skim her cheek, her jaw, her mouth. _My Ada._ A part of my past I could never let go, and, even if I could, would I? _No... _I have a thing for damaged, complicated, and independent women. Sure, saving the damsel in distress is rewarding, but nothing can compare to this.

After a few moments, she leisurely unhooks her ankles from around my waist and I help her ease her quivering legs down to the bed. She gazes up at me, a feline smirk playing across her lips.

I grin wolfishly back at her. "Told you I'd make you scream my name."

****THE END****


End file.
